Look Up
by Telpei
Summary: Christmas is the season of Miracles...and luckily, Duo's helping these miracles along...is hope already lost? Or do Quatre's dreams stand a chance? 3x4, Christmas one-shot


_This one's for you Beckster! *huggles* _

_Warnings: Yaoi, misuse of mistletoe  
  
_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Go figure. _

_A/N: It kind of bothers me that I made all five of them have the same sexual preferences, to tell you the truth. *sighs* Anime has a definite lack of likeable female characters..._

_Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without mistletoe...mueehee ) _

*****

Famous last words: "what do you mean, 'look up'?"

*****  
  


The young Winner heir straightened his tux as he stepped out of his limo, smiling warmly at his chauffeur as he stepped away from the sleek black vehicle and headed towards the main entrance of the Peacecraft Mansion in Sanq on the Earth Sphere. 

In the doorway he was greeted by Relena herself, and as any gentleman he took her offered hand and placed a kiss to the back. "Miss Relena, it's wonderful to see you again" he stated warmly, offering her a kind smile. 

The blonde woman practically grinned in return, pulling him into a quick hug. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice, Quatre." She emphasized her statement with a gentle squeeze to his hand. Her burgundy dress was accented beautifully with her silver jewelry. 

"Merry Christmas, by the way" 

Quatre grinned. "Same to you, Miss Relena," he stated, leading her into the mansion. "The short notice was nothing. It will be nice to see everyone again. It's been such a long time..." 

Relena nodded in response, steering him towards the ball room. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed in agreement, "far too long. I believe that you are the last of the pilots to arrive, surprisingly enough. Though I suspect Mr. Maxwell was only here on time because he had Heero to bring him." 

Quatre chuckled softly, glad to find that he could not find any jealousy in Relena's voice at the mention of Heero and Duo being together. However, he was having quite the time suppressing the shudder of excitement that had coursed through him when she had mentioned that the other pilots were all here. Of course, that would include a certain stoic brunette... 

Quatre had been so sure that Trowa would not be coming to the party. Heavyarm's ex-pilot was not known for his social skills...his presence had seemed unlikely. 

However, now that the petite blonde knew that the brunette was here...he was starting to get a little nervous. He took a shaky breath as Relena released him upon entrance to the ball room in favor of some elder politicians. With a trembling hand, he nervously brushed his bangs from his aquamarine eyes before heading in to mingle with the crowds. 

He was surprised when he first met up with the other Peacecraft offspring, one Milliardo. However, it was not the blonde that surprised him...but the ebony-haired man at his side. With wide eyes, Quatre surveyed the couple, snapping his jaw shut as he was met with two amused smirks. 

"Winner," Wufei stated in greeting, breaking himself away from Milliardo's grasp around his waist to offer a hand to his friend, "nice to see you again." 

Quatre took the offered hand warmly, blushing slightly as the long haired blonde ignored the Chinese ex-pilot's attempts to ward him off and caught Wufei's waist in his grip again. "And you, Wufei," he replied with another of his warm smiles. "I see you've made a new friend." 

At this comment, Wufei blushed ever so softly, unconsciously leaning into Milliardo's embrace, "I figured the war was over so-"

Quatre cut him off with a wave of his hand. "There is no need for you to excuse your actions," he said with a determined nod. "The war is over. We should be able to leave the past in the past, I think."

Wu Fei's thankful response was also cut off as another voice added itself to the conversation. 

"Aw, c'mon Q! We should get to have a little bit a fun teasing the hell outta Wu-man!"

Onyx eyes narrowed into a glare. "Maxwell," he bit out, sounding un-amused. "I was hoping to avoid you this evening. And how many times must I remind you that my name is Wufei?" 

Quatre turned to face a grinning American whose violet eyes were sparkling with laughter. "You can remind me all you want, 'Fei, it ain't gonna do you any good," he replied easily, moving to lean on Quatre's shoulder. "So, Q, how ya been? Accordin' to the media you haven't got a girl in your sights yet. Although I do hear that the company junk is goin' well." 

The blonde had been about to reply politely, but Wufei cut him off with a smirk on his lips. "I didn't know you watched the news, Maxwell. I had considered cartoons to be more your genre." 

Quatre shared a pointed look with Milliardo before rolling his eyes. It seemed that these two hadn't changed much. 

Duo's grin widened. "Aw, you know me too well, Wu. Fact is, Hee-chan watches the news. He's stronger than I am, so I have a hard time stealing the remote back." 

"I have no idea how Yuy can stand to live with a baka like you."

"I manage" 

Quatre turned to his other side at the new voice, and another smile touched his lips. "Hello, Heero."  

"Winner," the Japanese man replied, sliding his hands into his pockets as he joined the circle of old friends. He even managed to offer a nod of welcome to the platinum blonde who was still hooked around Wufei's waist. 

Quatre couldn't suppress his foolish grin as the men around him continued bickering. It was just like old times, being together like this...but with the omission of the plague of war hovering in their thoughts. It had been so long since he'd seen his old friends...the only people who he could really connect with. The only people who really understood him. 

"You seem awfully happy about something," a smooth, familiar voice stated to the blonde's left, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. He swallowed nervously before turning to face the latest addition to their group. 

"Hi Trowa," he nearly whispered, his aqua gaze meeting emerald head on. 

Duo watched the little exchange with a smirk on his lips. "Maybe there's a reason ya ain't found a girl yet, eh Q?" he muttered so that only the blonde could hear.

Quatre blushed brightly, quickly dropping his gaze from Trowa's to the floor at his feet as he nudged Duo in the ribs. "Hush," he muttered back, managing a short glare at the braided American. 

Duo only laughed, releasing his hold around the blonde's shoulders to bounce over to Heero's side. He latched onto the brunette's arm, grinning from ear to ear. "What's everyone say to the first round of drinks?"

There was a general murmur of agreement, and the group headed off in the direction of the table of appetizers Relena had prepared. On the way there, Quatre hung back a little ways, watching the four men ahead of him with a soft smile of affection on his lips. 

Wait a minute. Four? Where was Duo? A quick glance to his side revealed the chestnut-haired man at Quatre's direct left, and the blonde sighed softly, letting his feeling of nervousness fade away. He berated himself for his split second of irrational fear that had coursed through his very soul. Apparently old habits died hard...

"Yo, earth to Q-man!"

Quatre jerked himself from his troublesome thoughts of the past as he realized Duo was attempting to get his attention, "Gomen, Duo-kun," he apologized with a slight blush, "I zoned out for a minute." 

Duo smiled and shook his head, "no problem, man. Before Heero and I started, well, being together, I used to zone out thinkin' of him all the time. Hell, I *still* zone out about him all the time." As if to prove his point, Duo's eyes took on a far away look and he licked his lips subconsciously. 

Quatre laughed softly, blushing at the implication that he had been thinking about Trowa. 

"But enough about me an' Hee-chan," Duo went on, "how do you plan on hooking yourself up with Barton?" 

The blonde's blush brightened drastically and he quickly glanced ahead to see if anyone else had heard. "Duo!" he chided, glaring at his braided friend once he had assured himself that the others (Trowa especially) had heard nothing. "We can't talk about that here! It's too dangerous!" he insisted stubbornly. 

Duo didn't seem phased, and merely continued grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Aw, they can't hear us Q. Stop being so paranoid," he insisted, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Now...what we need is a plan..." 

The blonde gulped softly. "W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously. "We don't even know if Trowa likes...well, _men..." he whispered with another blush. "How can you be sure that he won't reject me? I couldn't handle that, Duo." _

The brunette chuckled softly. "Oh, he likes you all right. Now, how do we get him to admit it?"

Quatre rolled his eyes. It was typical of Duo to try to set him up with someone – he shuddered at the memory of various dates the braided American had suggested – but why Trowa, of all people? The stoic brunette was the only person that Quatre _really_ wanted to be with...as it was, the Winner heir didn't know how he would be able to live with the inevitable rejection. 

"A dance perhaps? Oh, you two are going to be so cute together..." Duo was saying, a strange light in his eyes. 

"Who's he setting you up with this time?" 

Quatre started, gasping in surprise. "Trowa!" he exclaimed, shooting a short glare at the brunette who had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, beside him. That was the second time he'd been startled by the taller man. "It certainly wouldn't bother me if you'd stop sneaking around like that." 

"I dunno," Duo argued suddenly, smirking mischievously, "I think it's kind of arousing." 

Quatre stuttered, blushing furiously. Trowa merely raised an eyebrow.

The braided American grinned, holding up his hands defensively, "hey, it's just an opinion, guys. No need to get your knickers in a knot."

Trowa smirked softly as they neared the doorway that led to the dining hall. "So who were you trying to set Quatre up with?" He asked curiously, attempting to change the subject. However, his motives were not all honorable...Trowa felt a certain spark of jealousy at the prospect that someone else would get to spend time alone with *his* Quatre. He sighed inwardly. _Not that I've yet made a move to let him know how I feel...Maybe I'll get a chance tonight... _

As they approached the dining hall, Duo's keen eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of some green hanging from the ceiling near the doorway. Perhaps he could implement that into his rapidly forming plan...However, he was forced to snap out of his thoughts at Trowa's question. And it was quite an interesting question...

Quatre gulped nervously, glancing worriedly at Duo. Surely the American wouldn't say anything...he couldn't...

Duo grinned mischievously. "You." He replied in a single word. 

Quatre groaned softly, dropping his gaze to the floor. Duo would. Duo could. Duo did. 

"So, you guys gonna dance after we get something to drink or do I have to force you?" 

Quatre panicked. There was no way that Trowa was going to agree to this...and he could just see the episode that would follow when Duo tried to force the brunette to dance...He glared shortly at Duo, and then masked his pain with a light laugh, "that will hardly be necessary, since I myself refuse the offer." He stated, managing to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Now if you kind gentlemen will excuse me, I must speak with some of my fellow business men." And with that, he spun on his heel and headed back into the other room. 

Duo groaned softly. That plan of attack had certainly backfired... He turned to explain to Trowa that the blonde was simply feeling insecure...but it was too late for that too. Trowa had already caught up with the rest of the group. He sighed softly as he hurried to meet up with them at the counter where they were serving drinks. 

When he got there, Heero handed him his drink, quirking an eyebrow and nodding discreetly at Trowa. "What did you do?" he asked curiously, his voice soft so that the European would not hear. 

"Tried to get them to dance together." Duo replied, taking a sip of his drink before releasing the glass with a sigh of content. "Didn't work out too well though." 

"I noticed." Heero replied stonily, glancing at Trowa. "I'll talk to him. You go find Winner." 

"I'll speak with Quatre." Wufei interrupted, coming up beside them. "Milliardo wants to dance with Maxwell...though only the Gods know why." 

Duo smirked. "Thanks, 'Fei." He said, flicking playfully at the Chinese man's ponytail. "You really should braid it, you know!"

Wufei shook his head as he watched Duo drain the last of his glass before trailing after Milliardo towards the dance floor. "That man is impossible," he stated with mild amusement. 

"You're telling me." Heero replied with a distinct snort, before turning away from the ebony-haired youth towards Trowa. Wufei smirked as he followed Duo and Milliardo back to the ball room, intent on finding a certain blonde. 

*~*

Trowa looked up as Heero approached him, nodding to the Japanese man in acknowledgement of his presence. He was rewarded with a stoic "Barton" in reply as Heero leaned against the wall beside him, sliding one hand into a pocket as he swirled the drink in his glass with the other. 

"Quatre refused as a self-defense tactic." Heero stated tonelessly, "he was afraid of your rejection, and in order to avoid it he chose to run from the situation."

Trowa smirked. It was just like Heero to have some sort of analysis for the situation, and even more characteristic of him to get right to the point. "I know," he finally replied, sipping at his own drink. "I'll talk to him later." 

"Don't wait too long," Heero warned, glancing at his long-time friend, "or it will be too late." 

With that said, ex-pilot 01 stepped away from the wall and headed back out to the ballroom, leaving Trowa with his thoughts. 

*~*

Quatre sighed softly as he found a relatively un-crowded corner of the large room, smiling politely at everyone that looked his way. One girl asked him for a dance, and he agreed, leading her out onto the dance floor. They talked, and she seemed pleasant enough, but it was only a dance and as soon as it was over they parted ways. As soon as she was gone, a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and Quatre spun around, barely restraining himself from reaching for a gun that wasn't there. Damnit, he was jumpy tonight. 

Wufei raised an eyebrow at the blonde's jerky movements. "We need to talk," he stated evenly, locking gazes with the blonde, "about Trowa." 

Quatre gulped softly, but he nodded all the same. "All right," he agreed reluctantly, "but not here. Over by the wall where it's a little more private would be more appropriate." 

Wufei nodded, letting his hand slide from his fellow ex-pilot's shoulder before heading towards the area Quatre had motioned to. Once there, Quatre sagged against the wall wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well?" he asked, glancing at his close friend, "what is it?" 

"You should at least give him a chance," Wufei stated calmly, continuing after a moment's pause, "Barton does not excel at portraying his emotions...You simply need to use that infinite patience of yours." 

Quatre smiled softly at Wufei's words, but in his heart he was finding them hard to believe. Trowa would never feel the same way...It was and always had been a hopeless situation. 

*~*

Quatre sighed as Wufei led him back to the whole group, pushing him slightly towards Duo, who was talking to Trowa near the doorway to the dining room. 

The braided American grinned evilly as Quatre joined them with a hesitant smile. "Hey, Q!" He greeted. "We were just talking about ya" 

Quatre groaned mentally. That could not be a good thing. He sighed as he came to a stop beside Trowa, refusing to meet the demanding emerald gaze. 

Duo's evil grin widened. Quatre couldn't have picked a better spot to stand "Look up, guys" 

While Trowa's eyes swiveled towards the ceiling, Quatre raised an eyebrow, regarding the braided American curiously. "What do you mean, 'look up'--" However, Trowa's hand on his shoulder effectively silenced him. He gulped softly and finally turned his gaze from Duo's impish grin to Trowa's steady emerald gaze. 

Quatre was startled, to say the least, for the third time when Trowa swooped down and caught his slightly parted lips in a searing kiss. His aqua eyes widened slightly before they slid shut of their own accord, and he leaned into the brunette, hands moving to clutch at the other man's tux jacket. 

It was over within the next instant, and Trowa was pulling away. Quatre's hands fell limply to his sides, and the brunette straightened his clothing. 

The blonde blinked twice, breathing rather heavily before he managed to arrange his thoughts. "W-why?" He asked breathlessly, softly...his voice was no more than a whisper. 

Trowa smirked. "Look up," was his only explanation before he stepped the rest of the way through the door and followed the others towards the dance floor. 

Quatre blinked again before he registered the fact that Duo was still standing beside him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "N-nani?" the blonde stuttered, looking to his braided friend for an answer. 

Duo laughed cheerfully, pointing towards the ceiling. "Look up," he repeated, watching in amusement as the blonde's eyes widened. 

"M-mistletoe..." Quatre stuttered while staring wide eyed at the green bough and the white pearl-like flowers. 

Duo nodded sagely, though the effect was hindered by his wide grin, "I told you he liked you" the brunette insisted, playfully ruffling his friend's hair. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. The look in those beautiful emerald eyes had confirmed Duo's suspicions and wiped out all doubt in Quatre's mind. Their shared kiss had been short, but intense.

Quatre had no intentions of letting Trowa slip through his fingers. Now that he had confidence that the brunette was at least a little bit interested, he wasn't going to give up hope. 

After all, Christmas _was_ the season of miracles. 

*~* Owari *~*

_~ Duo's Only Chick_


End file.
